


Podfic

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(rerecorded) Podfic of Naemi's Perpetual. Author's summary: Knotted Stiles is caught in an encore of orgasms, unable to understand or fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perpetual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680165) by [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi). 



> This fic has been re-recorded! I hope it sounds much better now. :)

Available here on box.com --> <https://app.box.com/s/monoxiv1r4gitlmv9t8cgy02rmhb3mdl>


End file.
